


Ironkids Versus the Time Travel Machine

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Gen, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Has A Heart, by accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter being Peter accidentally builds a time travel machine. Morgan being curious uses the machine to go back in time with Peter to Civil War. What happens when they change one of the biggest events?
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 213





	Ironkids Versus the Time Travel Machine

Peter had done it. He had built a portal device to other universes. Or that was what it was supposed to do because really knowing him it could probably end up being like one of Reed’s experiments and do something else. So he put it away and focused on his next task at hand. Clean up his apartment. Normally he wouldn’t worry but Pepper was bringing Morgan over for him to watch for a week while she was in China for business and Peter really didn’t want Morgan messing with any of the broken household appliances he used to make his portal. Knowing Morgan she would just make her own portal device. 

~

Everything was going great until Morgan got a hold of the portal device. Peter was frantic to grab it only for her to open and portal and the two of them to get sucked in without the device. Just Parker Luck at it’s finest. 

“Morgan!” Peter said surprised as they landed. He double checked to make sure Morgan was okay as she looked at Peter nervously. 

“I’m fine,” she said.

“Good,” Peter said. “Now what the hell were you thinking?! You could have gotten us both killed!” Morgan flinched as Peter looked around. Luckily the air was breathable, but the open field wasn’t much to go off of. 

“What are we going to do?” Morgan asked.

“You are going to stay with me as I go find someone who can get me what I need to remake the portal device. Or maybe we can find another sorcerer who won’t be as rude as Strange.” Morgan nodded as they walked to some buildings only for Peter to stop her as he froze. In front of them was the avengers but they weren’t the avengers that Morgan remembered. 

“Hey wait there is you,” Morgan said pointing out Peter. A younger, more naive Peter. The younger boy was fighting Steve. Steve Rogers who was now dead in their time. 

“Great I made a time machine,” Peter said looking at the fighting happening in front of them.

“Wait then maybe we can stop them and get their help,” Morgan asked before running ahead. Peter ran after the teenager, reminding himself that he had agreed to babysit. Something he wasn’t going to do again. Harley or Rhodey could babysit. Peter was done getting into trouble with Morgan. Peter saw the arrow and knocked Morgan out of the way as he went to scold the kid only to see Natasha Romanoff look at them confused.

“The airport evacuated,” she told them.

“We were just leaving,” Peter said, pulling Morgan behind him. Morgan looked at him like he was crazy.

“No, we weren’t. They are the avengers. If anyone can figure out time travel it’s them,” Morgan said. Natasha looked at the two confused as Peter thought of his next actions. 

“My sister is a little crazy,” Peter said.

“My brother is spider-man,” Morgan said. “He is just the older version who has seen what’s going to happen. We can help you guys defeat Zemo if you help us home.” 

“Morgan!” Peter shouted.

“Zemo?” Natasha asked.

“You know the guy that framed Bucky for murder,” Morgan said. Peter gave up trying to argue with her.

“As I said my sister has an active imagination,” Peter said. 

“Are you sure about that?” Nat asked him. 

“Nat where are you?” Peter heard on the comms. It was Rhodey.

“I need you to stop the fighting Rhodes. We have bigger issues,” Nat said. 

“Bigger as in what?” Tony asked. Peter froze hearing Tony’s voice. Nat noticed. 

“Future Spidey is here with a young girl,” Nat said.

“Did she just say future Spidey?” younger Peter asked. Peter smiled hearing his own voice. Nat seemed to realize that she was dealing with the future Spider-Man. He just was more mature than this kid Tony brought with him. Steve and Tony appeared with the others behind including Peter at fourteen. Peter looked at Tony as if he would vanish if he looked away. Morgan looked at younger Peter as if he was someone else. He was in the suit so she probably couldn’t tell how young he was.

“How old are you?” Morgan asked him finally.

“Me?” younger Peter asked. 

“Yes, you,” Morgan said.

“He is fourteen,” Peter said looking at his sister. “Aren’t you all supposed to be fighting right now or something?” 

“Your sister said that Zemo guy was responsible,” Nat pointed out. 

“I thought you said this was Spider-Man from the future,” Tony said.

“Well obviously she is lying to trick you,” Peter said.

“You kinda remind me of my dad,” younger Peter said. Morgan laughed as Peter scoffed.

“Of course I do,” Peter muttered. Younger Peter looked at him confused. 

“Wow, so you are me from the future. What am I like in the future? Are we married? Did I end up with Liz cause I really like Liz and she is really cute?” Younger Peter rambled.

“Whose Liz?” Morgan asked. Younger Peter seemed to be upset if his eye movement said anything.

“None of your business,” Peter said. Morgan looked at him annoyed. 

“What do we do? Ross wants Rogers, Barnes, and Wilson,” Rhodey reminded them. 

“We take them in,” Clint said. Everyone seemed surprised. “Look we have proof now that Barnes is innocent and this guy might have more answers including why he was looking at Tony as if the man was a ghost.” 

“Why were you doing that anyway?” Tony asked.

“None of your business,” Peter said. “And I won’t be messing up my timeline because you want answers.”

“Okay,” Tony said, not going to push the boy. He could see that the years were affecting Peter. He definitely wasn’t the teenager that was in the spider suit currently. Rhodey seemed to disagree with their plans though.

“Don’t you think that this boy could be lying,” Rhodey said. Nat seemed to be thinking about it before looking at the young boy.

“Ask him something only you would know,” Nat said. Younger Peter thought for a bit before he seemed to come up with something.

“What was the first thing I told May after my parents died?” Younger Peter asked. Older Peter seemed to think for a bit. On one hand he could lie and they would go back to fighting or he could be honest. 

“I told her thank you but she never heard because I said it too quietly for her to ever know,” Peter said. Younger Peter nodded as he looked at the others. 

“He is me,” Younger Peter said before looking at the girl. “I don’t know who the girl is though.”

“I’m not even born yet so don’t worry,” Morgan said. The avengers looked at her fishy before they continued to move on so they could split up. Clint and Rhodey taking in Steve, Bucky, and Sam while the others headed for the compound with Peter and Morgan.

~

Peter walked into the lab and smiled as he got to work on a time machine again. Morgan just watched as younger Peter came over to her.

“What’s he like?” younger Peter asked.

“He is my big brother. I mean what else can I say about him,” Morgan said. 

“He seems to be upset,” younger Peter said.

“I don’t know why,” Morgan said. Younger Peter nodded as he looked at his older self. He was working by himself. Tony came in fighting with Pepper which surprised Morgan. Okay she was more surprised to see her mom. She didn’t know much about Tony or who he was. He seemed familiar but she couldn’t place him off the top of her head. 

“Hey Mr. Stark,” Peter said. “Nice to meet you Ms. Potts.” Morgan froze. She knew where she had met Tony. This was her dad. Her father who apparently died saving the world when she was four. She looked at him and saw similarities to her. Peter came over and looked annoyed.

“There are two kids in the labs,” Pepper said.

“Morgan grew up in the labs and Peter here is someone who is experienced in all of this. He probably can show off the greatest minds,” Peter told her. Younger Peter blushed at being complimented. 

“Your….” Morgan said. Peter looked at her confused.

“What is up with you, Kid?” Peter asked. Morgan pointed at Tony.

“He is…” She didn’t know if she should say it out loud. Peter got what she was saying.

“Yeah, Tony Stark. The one and only legend,” Peter said. Tony looked at the two confused. Morgan still looked in disbelief.

“I can’t believe I am meeting you,” Morgan said looking at him with nothing but praise and Tony didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know why Morgan hadn’t met him. She seemed to be someone close to Peter. Peter had looked at him as if he was seeing a ghost so maybe he wasn’t alive in this future. 

“Well you are,” Tony said.

“I just always heard stories from Mom, Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Happy, and Aunt May,” Morgan said. Tony was about to say something when he realized something. Morgan had called Rhodey and Happy uncle. They were telling stories to this child about him. He turned to Peter who realized Morgan had given away who she was.

“I was…” Tony started.

“Yeah,” Peter said. “She was four when it happened. You saved the world for Harls, Morgan, and me.” Tony couldn’t believe what he had just heard. His daughter didn’t know him because he put being a hero before his kid. Tony needed to stop this path that would lead to his death.

“How do I save the world and be there?” Tony mumbled.

“What is even going on?” Pepper asked.

“Tony just figured out most of his future,” Peter said. “There is no way to stop it. Strange told us as much. There is only one way we win and no matter what I did or Harley did, we could never change that.” Tony froze. Peter and Harley had tried to change the future but they couldn’t, how could he change it.

“I will find a way,” Tony decided. “Because not being there for my kid growing up would be worse than dying.”

“You died to give her a chance,” Peter said. “Don’t you see that you can’t change it. We have tried to change it but we can’t change it because if we did then no one would have a shot.”

“You don’t know that. What if you have already changed the original timeline?” Tony said.

“Maybe yours but not ours. That isn’t how time travel works,” Peter said. Peter was done fighting as he went back to work on the machine. Morgan watched her brother. He was upset and she didn’t understand if it was her or her father. Maybe both. Her brother was upset already and anything could have made him upset. 

“What happened to him?” Younger Peter asked. Morgan seemed confused.

“What do you mean?” Morgan asked. Younger Peter looked at her confused.

“He seems hopeless,” he finally said and for the first time, Morgan realized that her brother was hopeless. He had lost sight of hope. 

~

Peter finished the device and made sure Morgan was ready to go home. He said his goodbyes as they slipped into the time stream. He made sure he was holding onto Morgan and not letting her go. They both opened their eyes to see they were in Peter’s apartment in the future. Peter sighed as he found the other device and locked them up. Once everything was secured, Peter told Morgan that he would call her mother about what she did. Morgan accepted her fate. Maybe Aunt May and Uncle Happy would come over and take her to their place or Harley. 

“Hey Pepper, Morgan was messing with my stuff and kinda sent herself through a portal. I got her back so don’t worry,” Peter said. Pepper must have said something confusing because Peter froze.

“Ummm…. What do you mean by her dad will pick her up?” Peter said. Pepper said something else and Peter looked at Morgan. 

“Pepper, I got to call you back,” Peter said. He hung up and looked at Morgan.

“Morgan… we may have changed the past,” Peter said. Morgan looked at him confused until she heard a knock on the door. Peter got it and there stood Tony looking annoyed. 

“What do you mean my daughter went through a portal?” Tony asked.

“Ummm… Tony, I think we should talk,” Peter said. Tony went to say something else until he saw a look he hadn’t seen in Peter’s eyes in forever.

“Okay, Kid, tell me everything,” Tony said. Peter let everything about the time travel and original timeline out as Morgan told what she knew as well. Tony listened before he pulled both into a hug and told him that he was there. Made sure that they were reassured that he wasn’t going to be leaving this time as he told them what happened in their new timeline. 


End file.
